


Breakfast Time at Douglas'

by mimble



Series: Start from the Beginning Again [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Fostering AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimble/pseuds/mimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas could never say that breakfast at his house was <em>easy</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time at Douglas'

Breakfast at Douglas Richardson’s house is _never_ boring. Arthur is always up before 7am, either knocking on Douglas’ bedroom door or downstairs, trying to post slices of bread or one of his toys into the video slot (Douglas never got around to getting rid of the thing when he picked up his DVD player). Douglas gets up just after Arthur and chases him into the kitchen and then swings him up onto a chair before turning around and starting on porridge for the three of them.

Martin comes downstairs at 7.15am, shuffling into the kitchen in his slippers. Douglas passes him his bowl of porridge and the honey and Martin digs in. Arthur babbles happily at Martin for a few minutes before he grows bored of the lack of conversation and wriggles off his chair, and out of his pyjama top. He runs off into the living room to try and post more things into the video player. 

Douglas talks to Martin for a few minutes to check how he is before they are interrupted by Arthur rolling into the kitchen, now missing his socks as well as his top. One sock has been put on his hand (the other has vanished completely) and he’s somehow managed to get chewed up apple round his mouth even though he hasn’t been given apple all morning. 

Arthur pulls himself up on Martin’s chair and rubs his sticky face on Martin’s pyjama shorts, Douglas sighs, that’s more for the wash today then. 

When Martin finishes his breakfast Douglas sends him upstairs to change, then he attempts to wrestle a squirming Arthur off the kitchen floor and up to his room so that he can get him dressed as well.

Martin joins them after five minutes to see if there is a way he can help, there isn’t really but Douglas thanks him anyway. Arthur bounces, bare chested, on his bed with his arms straight up in the air so that Douglas can attempt to thread them through the cotton t-shirt that Arthur has picked to wear today. Douglas puts him in his soft jogging bottoms and decides that Arthur can go without socks today, he’d only lose them. Arthur clings grimly onto the sock on his hand though and Douglas lets him keep it, he’s learnt to pick his battles. 

Douglas will not discover that Arthur has hidden at least seven different socks in the video player until later and it will be even later still that he discovers where Arthur found the apple bits he had eaten this morning, he will wish he hadn’t.


End file.
